


Nitori - Lost in London

by PerlaNemesis



Category: Free!
Genre: Friendship, M/M, really slight rintori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNemesis/pseuds/PerlaNemesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Nitori go to London with their swim team but Nitori gets separated from Rin. [One-shot]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nitori - Lost in London

**Author's Note:**

> Another not so serious attempt at writing.

A/N: I have never been to London, so I picked a place randomly using Google maps. Links: [park](http://imageshack.com/a/img35/4725/q7jn.jpg), [Ferris wheel](http://imageshack.com/a/img546/3418/tp7i.jpg) (it’s hard to see, though)

 

**_Nitori – Lost in London_ **

Nitori was starting to panic. The Samezuka swim team had arrived to London for competition and seeing that they had few days left, Seijuro thought that it would be good idea to spend some time sightseeing since they don't often get opportunity to visit other countries. Of course, Nitori went together with Rin.

"Look, Rin-senpai, there's a Ferris wheel there!" Nitori excitedly pointed to Ferris wheel in the distance. However, he heard no reply.

Nitori turned to his senpai to see why he's not responding only to find that Rin was missing.

"Senpai?" Nitori called out weakly but got no response. The boy frantically looked around hoping to at least catch a glimpse of familiar red hair but to no avail. Tears started forming in his eyes. Suddenly-

"Oi, Nitori!"

Aiichiro quickly spun around to see his senpai standing in front of him.

"Sorry for disappearing so suddenly…" said Rin looking a bit embarrassed.

"SENPAI!" Nitori flung himself onto older boy. "I thought I will never see you again!"

"I was gone only for five minutes!" Rin retorted back slightly irritated.

"Where?" Nitori asked still holding onto Rin and with unshed tears in his eyes.

A pause followed. Then Rin sighed and looked away feeling slightly embarrassed.

"There was a cat stuck in the tree…" he finally answered.

Aiichiro chuckled and gave Rin his usual bright smile finally letting go of him.

"Rin-senpai is really kind."

"Shut up!" Rin shouted but there was no anger in his voice. "And don't tell others…" he added in calmer tone.

Nitori cheerfully nodded.

"Let's go now," Rin said.

"Umm, senpai?" Nitori asked somewhat nervously.

"What is it?" Rin turned to his kouhai.

"Can we hold hands?" Aiichiro asked and seeing Rin's puzzled expression quickly clarified. "I mean the crowds here are huge and I don't want to get lost…"

At first Rin looked a bit surprised but then he smiled and offered his hand to Nitori.

"Whatever…" was Rin's only answer. Aiichiro, however, practically beamed from happiness.

"Thank you, senapi!" Nitori replied happily, grabbed Rin's hand dragged older boy to the Ferris wheel he saw before.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't turn out the way I wanted but I hope it will help me to improve.


End file.
